I Want You So Bad
by Lobsters forever
Summary: I want you so bad... it's driving me mad." Damon/Elena. Damon teaches Elena the art of seduction, by getting her to agree to dance with him. One-Shot. A Dinner. A Dance. A Damon and An Elena... what could happen? Read to find out. MATURE READERS ONLY!


_This is a long and sexual one-shot._

_If you don't like sexuality, don't read this._

_Also, I highly suggest that you listen to my inspiration for this story **"I Want You So Bad" by The Beatles..**. not The Across the Universe version... the original._

_It really sets the mood for the story._

_Anyway, please review. _

**I Want You So Bad**

The first few weeks after Damon had found out about Katherine and how she had indeed played him for a fool, were quite hard for him and for Elena. She was used to the silly bantering they had always produced together. But for those few weeks, the only thing the two them had produced was a sense of absolute silence.

He had not said anything to anyone for those few weeks, except for the casual nod or the familiar Damon smirk, at most, once or twice. For those few weeks, Damon was quiet.

Until one night where he mocked Stefan tremendously for his nightly hunt of the Easter bunny. Elena had laughed. Stefan had scowled and Damon soon, with a few more quirks thrown in Stefan's way... had became his normal self once again. And all was right in the world. Not morally right, but that was a completely different issue.

- - - -

"Taste this...." Damon extended the wooden spoon towards Elena's mouth and gave the spoon a quick lick. She blushed at Damon's eyebrow lift and then changed the mood by sighing out "Your right, Damon. You make a great tomato sauce."One of his blue eyes winks at her and then he whispers, cupping the side of his mouth with one hand, "I told you- it's the red. So inspiring."

He let out a crooked smirk and she rolled her eyes at him. It was great to see Damon be his old self again- both Elena and Stefan tried very hard to humor him as much as they could. But the whole, _nice_ thing, was going to stop eventually. They were not going to let Damon do whatever he wanted for much longer.

"It's a color that you should wear more often, Elena." Damon stirred the pasta sauce with the same wooden spoon that Elena had just licked. He waited for Elena to say something but when she didn't, he pushed the oven button off and walked over to her while continuing "Of course, if it were up to me... you would be sporting the Adam and Eve look." Elena rolled her eyes again- she did that a lot when she was with him.

"When did Stefan say he was coming?" Elena changed the subject. Oh Stefan... he was Elena's everything and she could tell, by the darkness in Damon's eyes, that his brother was not a subject that he wanted to talk about.

"He never said he was coming, Elena." Damon chirped in a sing-along tune. He had already gotten two plates and placed them on the dinning room table. Elena's small voice became loud "What do you mean by that, Damon?"

"I mean.....excuse me-" Damon whispered the last part to her as he leaned over her to grab two glasses from the cupboards. He then continued, holding both of the glasses in one hand, "-it's just me and you tonight, babe. Stefan got...caught up." Damon's smile broadened as Elena's expression loosed into a gasp.

Elena was about to shout in anger, when Damon broke out in a small chuckle before saying "You humans are very easy to trick." Elena rolled her eyes again- she really needs to find something else to do around him- the eye rolling thing was really getting old.

Elena made her way to the pasta and placed it in a bowl, while Damon explained that Stefan was at the School Board of Education, influencing his way back into High School. He wanted to be with Elena once again and Elena was not going to oppose this.

"He'll be here soon... at least he should be. He's weak, you never know... a big puppy could have attacked him or something." Damon mused and Elena couldn't help but giggle. Damon smiles at her and takes the pasta bowl to the table, where Elena is about to sit down, but Damon saying "Wait-" stops her. He then moves her chair back and continues "a gentleman always pulls the seat out for _his _lady. My lady..." Damon grinned his cocky smile and Elena's heart skipped a beat.

"Why thank you, sir." Elena's statement surprised both her own ears and Damon's. She sat down silently and tried to stop herself from blushing profusely for agreeing with Damon's attempt at flirting with her.

And then there was silence. Damon was the first to break it, "Why don't you start eating? I've already had dinner... her name was Wendy- and no, not the fast food chain." Elena shook her head while smiling at him. She then reached for the serving spoon but Damon beat her to it and whispered "It is also the gentleman's job to serve the lady dinner."

"I don't think your gentlemanly... Damon." Elena chirped through a small chuckle.

"Hey. At least I'm trying." Damon replied to her with a fake expression full of empty disappointment. Damon soon finished serving her and Elena took a bite of the pasta and it was utterly delicious. Elena just swallowed and didn't allow Damon the satisfaction of his brilliant cooking, but something about his eyes gave Elena the idea that he knew how much she was enjoying not only the food... but his company.

"So, tell me about this Wendy lady? Any romantic affiliation?" Elena chewed on her pasta, as Damon asked in a teasing tone, "Jealous?" Elena swallowed and replied in a serious tone, "Curious."

Damon nodded to her and answered "Wendy, where do I begin? Red head... black eyes.. pig tails... told me she was always fresh." Elena laughed so hard that she choked on her pasta. Once she stopped laughing, Damon continued honestly "Brunette... tall, slim. The usual. Nothing romantic. Just a meal- like always..."

Elena sensed a string of regret on the 'like always' part but she decided to play with him "A day in the life of Damon Salvatore." She said the last part with a little bit of an Italian accent.

Damon's eyes widened, as he leaned in towards her and whispered in a seductive tone "Oh.. italiano. It sounds so sexy when you speak it-" He stopped there realizing that Elena was just about to scream at him, in anger, so he continued with a joke "-When my father spoke it, it didn't sound as sexy." So, Elena left it alone. '_Good Save, Damon,'_ she thought.

"Your father was from Italy, right?"

"Yes, moved to America when he was eleven years old."

"What about your mother? Tell me about her."

Damon looked down at the table and then whispered softly, "She was amazing...she was kind and nurturing. I have no idea why she married that oaf that _was _my father." Damon then looked Elena in the eyes, as he continued in a slow tone, "Stefan never met her though. She died... the night Stefan was born. That's why dear old dad always preferred him more to me. Back then, if the mother died during birth, it meant that a miracle baby was being born."

Elena suddenly feel very sad. Everyone had preferred Stefan over Damon. First their father, Katherine and now her. She crawled her fingers towards his hand and grabbed it softly, while whispering "I'm sorry, Damon. You must have loved her a lot." This time it was Damon's time to roll his eyes. Then, again- there was silence.

Damon suddenly got up and walked towards the radio, trying to break the silence. He turned the radio dial to find a station which he liked. He then heard it.... "Oh, there it is."

"There's what?" Elena asked, getting up at the strange yet familiar tune. Damon then gasped at her and replied "I want you so bad..."

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, wide eyed.

"The Beatles...shh, here it is." Damon began to sway back and forth, while the voice of John Lennon came through the radio.

"I want you..." Damon began to say as the voice on the radio said. He then walked over to Elena and dropped out his hand to her, while the main chorus played... _I want you so bad, its driving me mad._

Elena shook her head at him but Damon was not going to take no for an answer. "Come on, Elena. Let loose for once. It's _The Beatles_." Elena shook her head at him again, but Damon smirked at her as he began to sway, once again, to the music.

Elena would never admit it but he was extremely sexy. The way he moved back and forth for her... it was enchanting. She couldn't take her eyes off him and soon she began to blush. Her head quickly turned away from him and Damon took this opportunity to left her up into his arms.

"Damon! I said I didn't want to dance!"

"Oh, I think you do..." Damon said while placing his hands around her small frame. She gave up and decided to give into the dance once and for all.

She watched Damon's eyes at first and then, when he continued to sing along with the chorus... _I want you... I want you so bad... I want you... _just as Lennon's voice became rougher, so did Damon's and Elena couldn't help but stare at his lips.

She completely forgot that she was dancing with him so close.... and for those few moments, she didn't care. This was the most fun she had had in a really long time.

Damon suddenly placed his head onto her neck and continued singing, but this time in a low and seductive tone. She quickly got the feeling that it was no longer just a song but he was singing to her, exactly what he was feeling.

It felt so wrong for Elena that she desperately wanted to get out of his grip... but it was not what her body was _needing_. She couldn't budge. Not even when Damon had forgotten all about the singing and started licking small spots all around her neck and her shoulders.

"Damon..." Elena breathed out, but she did not mean for his name to be said in such a seductive manner. Damon moved his head upwards and stopped to give her his famous smirk and then he leaned over and touched his lips to hers, and the song continued to play in the background.

Elena hadn't fully sunken into the heated kiss when he pulled away from it. He whispered "Stefan..." in her ear and Elena's eyes jerked open to reality. What she had done was so wrong.

"Evening, Elena. Damon." Stefan smiled at the two of them. Elena turned to see Damon sitting at the dining room table, several feet away from her. Stefan kissed her cheek and when he did he asked "Elena, your burning up. Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Elena was about to say no when Damon laughed from behind them, turning off the radio.

"Stefan, no. I'm fine. But- how did it go for you? Did you get back in?" Elena asked, desperate to change the subject. Wow, she was sweating.

" Of course. Everything is settled." Stefan smiled at Elena and then at Damon. He then approached Damon, who was now sitting in the living room, looking through Jeremy's video game titles. "How are you, brother?"

Damon looked over at Elena, who had her head in her hands. What had gotten into her? She let Damon kiss her? She let Damon's tongue....

"Your awfully cheerful tonight, Mr. Salvatore." Damon said, turning to his younger brother and then continuing, "What? You upgraded from a squirrel to a pony?" Elena giggled in the kitchen and she hated herself for it.

"What? I can't be happy?" Stefan asked his brother. Damon really wanted to break Stefan's happy bubble, because he hated seeing him _not _brooding. But he decided that tonight with Elena was only just the beginning. Actually, it was just the beginning of this night together. Damon smirked and then said to his brother "I'm happy too, Stefan."

"Really?" Elena asked, with a hit of sarcasm in her voice.

Damon walked over to Elena and nodded in her direction. He winked one of his bright blue eyes. She somehow knew that Damon was going to keep their, "I want you so bad' dance, all to themselves. And Elena was greatly thankful for that.

Damon pulled on his leather jacket from the coat hanger and said "Good night, Elena. Thanks for the dance." And with that, Damon closed the door behind him to an embarrassed Elena and a newly brooding Stefan.

"You danced with him?" Stefan asked, sounding truly disappointed in her. Elena quickly grabbed him in his arms and held him tight, explaining, lying, "It was nothing. He- he- said he hadn't danced a real dance since Katherine... so I thought I would offer him one... it lasted like 20 seconds and then he became really happy. I'm sorry..."

"Shhh-" Stefan said and then kissed her, it wasn't electric like her one with Damon and she found herself missing Damon's lips. But Stefan continued "You are so self-less, Elena." He kissed her again and Elena could feel the guilt rising up in her throat.

--------

Elena made it up to her room, and she hadn't started crying yet. She was keeping the tears in. Stefan had treated her like a Queen tonight for 'helping' his brother and she had taken it all and accepted it as the truth. She turned on the lights in her room and soon she did, a song came onto her CD player. "I want you so bad..." Elena growled in anger as she called out, "Damon, where are you?"

"Right here, beautiful." Damon whispered into the back of her ear and then wrapped his arms around her front side. His hands begin to wonder around her body, making their way slowly up to her breasts-

"Damon!" Elena struggled to get out his grasp but then he started saying in a low tenor "Elena... don't fight it." She slowly closed her eyes and stopped struggling as his hands moved to her hips. He began to sway them back and forth to the music and he pulled her tight against his erection.

That was it! Elena could not take it anymore. She needed to stop him. She tried to push her way out of his grasp but Damon only tempted her even more by licking the bottom of her ear lobe and then saying softly "Elena... I want you, right _now_. And this time, I know _you _want me."

He swayed her hips to the music and she once again stopped struggling. This time she drowned in his touch, as his hands explored her back and she shivered as his hands fell towards her lower back.

"Damon..." she gasped out and then turned around to face him. He smiled cockily and bit down slowly onto her bottom lip, while muttering, "Tell me you want me, Elena." Elena's eyes rolled back in her head, as he moved the straps to her tank top down her body. He soon began to suck and lick her down her chest and she shivered from the electric feel of his tongue on her body.

"Damon...." Elena muttered softly as he placed his left hand on her chest and slowly lowered it towards her hip. His lips worked their way towards her lips again and his tongue begged hers for entrance.

Once his tongue entered her mouth, he began to suck on her tongue slowly and this was when Elena didn't have to say what she wanted... she moaned it. And that was all that Damon needed.

He lifted her up into his arms and slowly dropped her on her bed, that he only dreamed of being in with her. As their clothes began to come off... Damon could only think of two things: One, the obvious one, which was Elena and pleasing her so much that she would get lost in him and forget who Stefan was.

And two, he really needed to update his favorite band list. The Beatles were slowly climbing their way up to number one.

_Thanks for reading. _

_I hope you liked it. _

_Please Review. _


End file.
